


没想好

by shuixieqian



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, 监禁, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian
Summary: if线，战败大和自杀失败被兔子监♂禁了兔子是叫响希的兔子
Relationships: 主和, 响和
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

久世响希用钥匙打开房间的门，另一只手端着一盘简单的食物，徐步走进房间。  
这间房间很简洁，一张床，一套桌椅，一个衣柜，配套的浴室，还有厚实的地毯。唯一不普通的或许是住在这里的人。  
躺在柔软大床上的浅色发丝的少年，曾经是向他们下达命令的指挥者，峰津院大和。他们能在这畸形的世界存活下来，也有他的功劳，虽然是他的话，一定会说只是尊重有才能的人吧，但是不管怎样，都无法抹消最终结果。  
此刻峰津院大和被迫躺在床上，双眼被黑色的眼罩覆盖，嘴里被套上了口塞，双手也被用内层加绒的手铐铐紧在床头上，侧着身体，像是在压抑什么。这一点久世响希非常清楚，在白色的被褥下面，大和一定是在拼命忍耐着深入体内一直持续不断震动的道具，因为他就是始作俑者。  
原本贴身的灰色衬衫因为大和的翻动变得有些皱，袖口在挣扎中下滑，露出里面雪白肌肤上明亮的红色线条。响希很清楚，不止是手臂上，大和的身上，胸口，后背，双腿，都有着相似的花纹，那是他亲手一笔一笔在大和身上画下的，为了限制大和体内的灵力跟控制他的行动。  
听到他进来的声音，峰津院大和动了一下脑袋，翻了个身，用背后对着他表示沉默的抗议。  
如果不是带上了口塞，大和会说什么呢？  
他还记得当初第一次对大和动用道具的时候，对方从迷惑到震惊的表情，虽然没有像针对萨达克那样咒骂，只是奋力地挣扎着，眼神像冰锥一样，声音满满都是难以置信地大声说你疯了吗，但是大和的灵魂回来了，他好高兴。  
也许在大和的事上我真的疯了也不一定呢。  
久世响希夹了一口菜碟里的鱼肉，伴着一口饭咀嚼着，然后猛地揪住大和半长的头发把他的脸带过来，脱下口塞就把嘴巴直接对上去，把搅碎的食物顶入大和嘴里，用舌头搅动着，强迫他咽下去。  
“唔！”  
虽然大和拼命反抗着，但是对响希来说，这样的力度简直太微弱了。因为四肢被束缚着，没有好好吃饭导致的营养缺失跟被体内硕大的按摩棒折磨得身体发软，就连在挣扎的过程中也无法摆脱被体内乱动的器械定弄着，几乎耗费了他所有的力气。  
被强迫着吃下东西的感觉可不太好，大和咳了几声，大口地喘着气，但是身体长期处于开发状态，就连喘息都带着暧昧的绵软。  
等大和刚缓过来，不等他说话，响希又捏住他的下巴对着嘴喂了一口，手铐跟床架因为两人的动作纷纷发出声响。  
分离的时候交换的唾液被拉长，银丝断裂，弹到两人的脸上。  
响希拿出手帕擦擦大和的脸，对方却偏动一下头部，虽然无法闪躲，却俨然是拒绝的态度。  
“因为大和不配合，我只有这样一直喂大和喔。”  
久世响希一点都不觉得生气或是尴尬，他一开始就非常清楚，而且毫无动摇，是他在对大和做过分的事情。他收回手，用同一张手帕把脸擦干净，语态故作轻松地说。  
“……你没有必要把时间浪费在我身上。”  
为了抵抗体内的道具带来的快感，大和夹紧了双腿，虽然眼罩没有被摘下来，他看不到眼前的人，却依然挺直了背脊。即便是这种境地，他说话还是平静得冷酷，只是脸上的红潮跟不稳的声音都让他的威力大不如前。  
“有，这是前期投资，大和值得我花费时间。”  
响希把大和被汗水沾湿贴在肌肤上的发鬓撩开，手指若即若离地轻轻拂过那张细滑的脸。  
从被触摸的地方开始，身体倏然冒起一股寒气，但是大和的呼吸还是加剧了。  
欲望，一直持续不断、得不到满足的欲望，他从来没有这么直接、这么近距离地接触过这种需求，这对他来说，本来也是不必要的事项。后穴已经习惯了异物的入侵，紧紧包裹着模仿男性器官制造的电动器具，被一直撑开的痛苦早就被一波一波持续袭来的快感淹没，最敏感的地方毫无阻碍最直接地被刺激着，一次又一次到达高潮，内部早已湿滑不堪，简直化作了一滩春水。  
身体变得很敏感，被剥夺了视觉，其他感官也更加强烈。大和狠狠咬了一下牙根，把被响希轻易地被勾起的渴望压制回去。  
“你不需要……啊！”  
大和徒然发出一声甜腻的悲鸣。响希直接把手按在他的小腹上，不需要多用力，就能感觉到里面震动的按摩棒，大和更是被这不怀好意的按压与体内的器物进行更紧密的接触，受到撞击的力道也加强了。已经压抑不住的呻吟从嘴边漏出，大和像一条缺水的鱼，在床上跳动得厉害。  
“……住手……！哈啊……响希……”  
大和喘得厉害，声音不自觉带上一丝哭腔。不管他再怎么隐忍，这样的感觉对他来说还是太新鲜太难熬了。  
“如果大和来帮忙的话，一定能做得更好。”  
响希抬起手，但是并没有就此放过大和，而是手指点上大和露在被褥外的胸膛，薄薄的贴身衬衣根本挡不住这样的触觉，响希的手指一直沿着胸口往下，挑开遮盖的被褥，化指为掌，揉过大和的肚子、小腹，滑入宽松的裤头，一把握住了大和高高勃起的前端。  
“啊！”  
大和不受控制地尖叫一声，长期处于高潮让他的分身无比敏感，响希的任何一点触碰都能让他身体抽搐得厉害，他挣扎的剧烈几乎要把床震散，手铐也发出让人担心的敲击声。  
不要说享受沉迷了，这样的快感简直像刑讯手段一样，身心都变得无比脆弱，这件事从一开始就是一种刑讯拷问。  
响希解开大和脸上覆盖的眼罩，套弄着大和性器的手搓揉着冠状沟下的皮褶，两个极度敏感的地方被刺激着，叠加的快感早已超过了大和的承受度。理性的面具完全被击碎，眼泪不受控制地流下来，大和哭喊着，挣扎着，几乎要听不清响希在他耳边说的话。  
“不想亲眼看看吗？这个受到你祝福的世界？”  
像蛊惑一般，响希贴着大和的耳边说道。


	2. Chapter 2

大和的眼神有些涣散，他的眼眶红了一圈，脸上遍布情潮，如果不是他有极强的控制力，饶是他对自己向来有极强的要求，也几乎接近崩溃。但也只是几乎，他听到了响希在他耳边说的话。  
大和摇着头，没有说话，因为久世响希给予他的太过强烈的刺激，他开口就是不受控制的叫声，根本说不出其他话来。  
“啊啊啊——”  
大和最后一次重重地弹起，被肆意玩弄的分身终于释放出来，白色的浊液尽数喷到响希的手上。  
大和听到对方放弃一般的叹息，手也离开了那个脆弱的部位，不再施与折磨。  
他无力地躺在床上，不想在响希面前表现出虚弱的一面，但是刚刚的折腾已经耗尽了他所有的力气。绵软的身体还沉浸在狂热高潮的余韵之中，大和的胸口剧烈起伏着，不用说话他也知道自己的嗓子肯定哑得厉害，他现在喉咙火辣辣的疼。  
久世响希是天生的领导者，他有着很强的自主权，也有着很强的占有欲，只不过那些占有欲在相对和平时期下，都隐藏在了其乐融融的玩笑之中。  
响希看看沾满大和体液的手掌，又看看躺在床上盯着天花板，眼里还带着一丝不清醒的茫然的大和，眨了眨眼睛，顺手把一半的精液都抹到大和白嫩的脸上。  
大和感到脸上一阵温凉，紫色的眼瞳缓缓转动了一下，才迟钝地反应过来发生了什么。  
看到大和脸上泛起恼怒的神色，响希脸上是恶作剧般得逞的笑容：“我会对大和做任何我想做的事。”  
我会，我也可以。只要你一直在我手上。  
大和当然明白这句话的话外之音。他向来喜欢久世响希的通透跟总能迅速掌控局面的才情，可是当这一点应在他自己的身上，却是让他百感交集。  
事情到这个份上，他还是很欣赏响希，这是纯粹的对他能力的赞赏，可是响希却不认同他。响希明明拒绝了他，却还是想牢牢地抓住他。这真让他感到好笑，夹杂着愠怒张狂的笑。他跟响希做出了不同的选择，就早承担不同的后果，仅此而已。  
“这不是我要的世界，这个世界也不需要我。”  
大和眼神冷厉，声音一如既往带着点高傲的冰冷。  
但是响希总是善于破开他立起来的冰壁，他在大和说到最后一个字的时候突然把手指伸入那张淡粉色的薄唇里，两只指头夹住大和的舌头在湿润柔软的口腔里搅动着，原本残留在手上的另一半精液尽数被大和的唾液融掉，一部分吞咽入咽喉，一部分从嘴角溢出，顺着下巴，无法阻止地流入衣襟里，脖颈一片冰冷。  
像被春色渲染的冰雪之子。  
响希看着大和眼里怒气更盛，脸上仿佛一片春深，此刻却没有刚刚逗弄大和的肆意，如蓝水晶一般的眼眸里没有太大的波澜，只是一片柔情。  
响希低下头去亲吻大和发红的眼角，未干的泪痕，沾着白浊的脸颊，又把这些外物一一舔去。  
“我需要大和，”他轻柔地在大和的额头上印下一个吻，湿漉漉的手指抽出来，捏住一片水光的下唇，“我需要你，大和。”  
沉默，寂静的沉默，一时间房间里只有两人交织的呼吸声。  
大和脸上浮现一丝厌恶的情绪，很快又消隐下去。  
需要我做现在这样的事情？他想冷笑着质问久世响希，但最终还是没有说出口，因为他知道响希最想要的是什么，那正是他对他实施这一切亲密的肉体惩罚的借口。  
就算久世响希没有注意到，他自己也非常清楚，他的双腿还颤抖着，深埋于体内的器械像是不需要电池一样，一刻也没有停止过工作，虽然疼痛但是快感却压过痛感，让痛觉变成一种助兴的辅助。然而比起手段的本身，他更厌恶的其实是自己处于这样的状态，无法控制自己，柔弱地、无助地躺在床上，除了被动的受与什么都做不到。  
死也不行。  
大和一开始只是感觉到，但是在响希第一次掀起他的衣服的时候他就看得清清楚楚，画在他身上的咒印。不说响希是怎么得到这种非正道的法子的，施咒者施咒的同时必然也要付出代价，大概最安心的一点就是，响希不必担心他的反噬，呵。  
“大和来帮助我吧，像我当初站在大和身边一样。”  
响希的眼神既温柔又诚恳。响希就是有这样的本事，不管说什么话，都能显得很真诚，他后来知道，志岛称之为恶趣味；而且，他也不止一次认为响希的确太重感情了，这会让他变得软弱。但是现在失败的是自己。  
大和垂下眼帘，被铐住的双手紧紧握在一起。  
“我说过了，如果有来生的话……”  
他当初是抱着决绝的念头来说这番话，如今竟然有点心虚。或许响希是对的吧，不然自己为什么失败了呢？产生了这样的念头，坚固的心有一丝动摇，但是他却无法说服自己，直接推翻从出生开始到现在一直建筑的高墙，很遗憾，响希也无法说服他。  
“就现在，大和的命已经是我的了。”响希捏住大和的手，眉头凝聚着，强硬地把他的手指一根根掰开，十指交握。他的目光如冰下火焰，压抑着，濒临爆发，“就算大和奉行实力主义，现在是我赢了，大和也该听我的吧？”  
耍赖一般的发言，哪有那么好的事情，好处都给你。  
“真是会说话。”大和说话带着点嘲讽的冰凉的笑意，但是久世响希从来不是个会在嘴上输人的家伙。  
“大和一直这样，我会怀疑其实你并不讨厌我这么对你哦。”  
响希的手隔着薄薄的布料，沿着大和劲瘦的腰线下滑，突然拍上大和的臀部，发出清脆的“啪”的声音，还牵动着体内含着的按摩棒，大和措不及防地叫了一声，带着蜿蜒的缠绵。  
“你……”  
“不听话的话，接受惩罚是很正常的吧？”  
不给大和说话的机会，响希就一副无辜的口气为自己的行为解释。他顺手捏捏大和臀部的软肉，然后把大和翻了个身，裤子扒到膝盖以上，被绳索紧紧捆住的地方。  
大和的肌肤本来就很白，身上长期被衣物遮盖的地方更是让人有些眩目的脂白，灰色的衬衣被掀翻小小的一块，露出大和后腰凹陷下去的一个小窝，整个挺翘的臀部暴露在空气中，红色的花纹从衬衣里延伸出来，尤其是到臀部两道弯弧没入因为含着器物而无法完全闭合的臀缝中，十分艳丽。响希可以清楚地看见一小节顶端从嫣红的入口吐露出来，大和的股间一片水色。  
“哈啊……唔……”  
被骤然换了姿势，对大和来说又是一番折腾，他冒着汗咬住下唇，不想泄露声音，但是他很快就失败了，因为响希可不是说说，他很快又是一巴掌下去。


End file.
